


切个手指又怎么了？

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib





	切个手指又怎么了？

在厨房间的戴斯蒙德倒抽一口气的动静有点大，肖恩·黑斯廷斯思考了一秒之后，还是决定放下手中的活，起身去看个究竟。  
“你怎么了？”  
话刚出口，英国人就觉得自己问了多余的话。水果刀插在苹果上，而美国人正把小指含在嘴里，很明显是有人笨手笨脚切到了自己。  
伤口比想象中深，英国人内心犯着嘀咕，到底历代的刺客跟苹果得有多大仇，才需要下这么重的手。他赶紧搬出药箱给戴斯蒙德做了个简单的消毒处理。包扎结束之后，美国人的痛觉神经弧像是才接收到手指传来的信号，开始咧嘴喊痛。英国黑客露出了嫌弃的表情，“小朋友，坚强一点啊，你的祖先巴耶克，还有阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，都是切过整根手指的男人。”  
戴斯蒙德不甘示弱地还嘴：“所以那个中东人在床上挺尸了一个星期，什么事也不能干。而我现在还在忍着痛继续干活！”言毕，他还挑衅地翘起包扎得跟鸡腿菇一样的小指。  
肖恩面无表情地反击道：“你说这句话的时候，给我放下手里的游戏手柄。”  
“喂，肖恩，原来这个游戏你打得这么菜，角色身上一个子儿都没有了。你到底在这个关卡上死多少次了？”美国青年头也不回，握着手柄的手指熟练地快速上下移动，“还好伤到的是小指头，不会影响打游戏。要是像阿泰尔那样没了左手无名指，就太不方便了。”  
“不方便什么？不方便按L2键么？”黑客挑了挑眉毛，还是在美国人身边的南瓜沙发坐了下来，嘴里叼着刚拆包的巧克力棒，嚼得喀嚓喀嚓，导致戴斯蒙德觉得身边仿佛蹲着一只棕色皮毛的花栗鼠先生。肖恩突然拍着刺客的肩膀大喊：“等等，你走错方向了！”  
美国人不耐烦地甩开同伴，“闭嘴，高手戴斯蒙德给你演示下新玩法！”  
紧张万分地鏖战了几分钟后，年轻的刺客还真的从一堆怪物的残骸中杀出一条血路，两人不约而同地松了口气。肖恩难得主动地递了根巧克力棒过去，戴斯蒙德按了个暂停，于是两人开始和谐又有爱地一起喀嚓喀嚓。英国人趁机捡起被放下的手柄，学着阿泰尔的样子屈起左手无名指，比划了几下之后不得不点头赞同美国人先前的话，“虽然我不会用这根手指按L2，但是没有无名指就托不住手柄，中指也就很难发力。”  
“也许多多练习可以回避这个问题，毕竟马斯亚夫的刺客们没手指日子也过下来了。”抢过手柄掂量了一下，戴斯蒙德的脑袋里突然冒出了个念头，“或者弹出袖刃充当无名指？戴着袖刃打游戏，听起来就感觉不是一般的酷！”  
英国人斜着瞥了同伴一眼，故意抽出一根巧克力试图插向美国人的鼻孔，却被戴斯蒙德准确地叼住那头，巧妙地化解了危机。失手的黑客悻悻地说：“也许当年锡瓦的巴耶克就是想给后人一个警示，切掉手指，防沉迷游戏。”  
“那阿泰尔真是相当不幸啊，相比之下，埃齐欧就幸运太多了，有个体贴温柔的朋友人生就会变得不同。”  
“把手柄给我，轮到我打了。你这个伤员一边休息去。”  
“肖恩，你难道不愿意当一个体贴温柔的朋友么？”  
“让你去休息，难道还不算体贴温柔吗！”  
两个人为了抢夺游戏的主导权拉拉扯扯的时候，一个熟悉的女声响起在大门口。  
“嗨，男孩们。”  
即使预感到巨大的危机正潜伏在身后，刺客和黑客也不敢不回头去打招呼。  
“嗨，瑞贝卡……”  
“嗨……”  
女程序员的脸上堆着可爱的微笑，如果手上没有拿着那只插着苹果的水果刀，一定会更加迷人。  
“切手指防止沉迷游戏，听上去是个不错的主意。三秒之后我要是没有看到你们回到位置上开始干正经事，不如我们可以来学一下马利克·阿塞夫，直接整个切掉，彻底根除，如何？”

 

END.


End file.
